The Fire Burns Wildly
by Warrior4Life
Summary: Gan Ning falls in love with his best friend's cousin; Ling Xiang. Right now they're great friends and even Ling Tong is involved- with matchmaking, along with all the other couples of the Three Kingdoms, mostly Gan Ning and Ling Xiang, but only if they can have peace if Ling Tong's other cousin wasn't hopelessly in love with Gan Ning. and he thought Ling Xiang was enough for him.


**Second story, tell me what you think and also tell me what I need to do to improve!  
**

**The Fire Burns Wildly**

**Chapter 1: Dare Me!**

* * *

**Gan Ning**

I looked at Ling Tong with disbelief. "No way," I stated, "No way am I doing that."

He laughed. "Listen, if you want the girl, than go ask," he said.

"Easier said than done," I yelled.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm waiting." He pushed me toward the girl.

Lu Xun and Sun Shang Xiang decided to come over.

"Hey guys, what cha doing?" SSX asked.

"Nothing much, just-," I rammed my fist into his gut.

"Don't. Say. It!" I spoke firmly.

I released my fist from contact.

"Dammit Ning," he started, "grow some spine."

"Oh, I got more spine then you'll ever have," I yelled.

"Stupid Lone Wolf."

"Dumb Martial Artist Freak."

"Hey," kicks me.

"Back at cha," I hit him.

(Fight breaks out for three minutes)

* * *

**Ling Tong**

5 hours later I looked at him. He finally got the courage to walk on up toward her and talk to her. Oh, who's the girl, she'll be my cousin; Ling Xiang. She's like me some say, but she fights with an instrument… a war flute. Yeah she's like Zhen Ji, only lacking the beauty, and I mean a lot of it.

Good thing I've known Gan Ning for 5 years now, otherwise he'll be in serious trouble.

Ling Xiang has blue eyes and usually wears red. Now here's the funny thing- Her temper can and will match Gan Ning', so yeah, he's getting more than he bargained for.

I told Lu Xun and SSX after the three minute fight that ended badly… for me (Shut up)!

"Oh, that's cute." SSX awed.

"Yes, yes, something shouldn't go unheard of." Lu Xun said, so we came up with a plan for them to get together.

And Lian Shi is helping us… for calling up ALL the couples of the Three Kingdoms… to tell you now it's now one big kingdom with three leaders.

Well, Lian Shi called them up and now we can start planning!

* * *

**Ling Xiang**

I looked toward a tattooed man. He had wild dirty blond hair and was looking at me.

MEE-OW was he hot.

I just stared at him, that is until my dork of a cousin went and fought with him for about three minutes. I can see the blond man was stronger than my cousin very easily.

Then, after 3 hours (Don't ask how I can stand long periods of time staring at someone) he came over to me.

We had a good conversation.

His name was Gan Ning and he was a former pirate.

"I'm one of the strongest." He said.

"Wow, does that mean you have a high rank?" I asked.

"Oh Yeah, Your looking at one of the generals of Wu!" He said proudly. "Enough about me, tell me about you."

I told him where I came from, who's my family and how well I fight.

"Hey, maybe we can fight sometime," He said.

"I'll be happy to." I replied.

"Okay, how about the Fight Arena, sun rise tomorrow."

"Whoa you don't waste any time, well then I except your challenge Master Gan Ning."

"Perfect, you better watch out cause I'm gonna make our battle hot!" He said and walked away.

I ran up to my cousin.

"Well look who's happy." He said.

"Yes I am." I said and walked past him.

He grabbed my arm, "Just remember to go easy on him."

"Easy on whom?" I asked.

He pointed toward Gan Ning.

"He just got back from a fight, this party's for him for not being injured too much, but I did see a wound on the top of his right hind leg, so do me a favor and not kick him there." He said.

"Oh, okay." I said.

I left after he let go of me. So I'm allowed to kick him anywhere but his right hind leg then huh.

I asked some of his friends like Sun Quan if he knows how Gan Ning fights to get a little knowledge of him.

"Wild," he started, "Like a raging fire that can't be quenched. He saved my life once and if he wasn't in our ranks, I wouldn't be here, let alone all of us. We were greatly outnumbered and if it wasn't for his quick attacks and speedy recovery of all of us, Wu would have been no longer a fire."

I listen carefully.

I've learned that he has a unique fighting stance and he uses a sickle much to my amazement and as a secondary weapon he uses either a sword some said or twin axes much to my displeasure. I'm only quick to dodge one weapon, not two.

His use of a sickle though greatly amazed me and frightened me. I heard he was wild and WILL swing it around violently if I ask him NOT to go easy on me.

I could dodge quickly but I tire slowly and that could be my end. If I were in the air that is.

If I took refuge on the ground, then I would be fine for a limited time only. His eyes I heard he see's everything and that I've learned he'll quickly recover and get out of any mishap.

He's wild and quick overall.

I'm in the fight of my life overall!

* * *

**Gan Ning**

I heard from Ling Tong on how she fights.

She's quick to tire so she's not much of a fighter, but a dodger. She fights with a flute and her second weapon is a fan or whip. For a surprise she uses throwing knifes.

I heard she brought men down in a one vs. 100 with that flute of hers. I wasn't frightened. Zhen Ji brought whole empires down with just her flute, and Ling Xiang ain't any exception.

I've also heard that she'll dodge quickly and that she's smart and will use her opponent's strength against them.

I just know I'm in the fight of my life.

I was injured by an arrow from the enemy from the fight I came back from, and I just know that's my weak spot, so I'm thinking of using a shield and sword, at least I'll have defense as well as offence.

All right, I'm showing no mercy; even to my best friend's cousin!


End file.
